Feather time 4
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Chazz is going to find the coloured feathers for 1-years-old Chuckie to be tickled with.


In the Finsters' home, Chazz is going to find the coloured feathers for his son, Chuckie to be tickled with while Chuckie is playing in his playpen. "Feather time will begin shortly, Chuckie." Chazz said as he picked Chuckie up and carried him to the couch where bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa is. He put Chuckie on the couch, wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him. Chazz has found fruit green natural goose feather, yellow approximately marabou feather, and lemon small marabou feather. He still have yellow dusting mitt just in case Chuckie needs it.

He also still have bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and blue feather in case Chuckie needs them. Chazz came to the couch. "It's feather time, little guy." Chazz said as he picked Chuckie up with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him. Chazz carried Chuckie to the dining room table where the coloured feathers are. He unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa, sat Chuckie down on the table, picked fruit green natural goose feather up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's head and began to tickle his head with it. "There you go, Chuckie. Just sit still. I know, little guy. You loved getting tickled." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chazz tickle Chuckie's face with fruit green natural goose feather. "You loved that, little guy." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Then he tickle Chuckie's ears. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's ears. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's ears. Chuckie giggled. Then he tickle Chuckie's nose. "I know, Chuckie. It is so soft." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's nose. Chuckie giggled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's nose. Then Chazz tickle Chuckie's chin. "You enjoying this, little guy." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's chin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's chin. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz tickle Chuckie's left arm. "I know, little guy. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left arm. Chuckie giggled.

Then he tickle Chuckie's left hand. "I know, little guy. It tickles." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left hand. Then he tickle Chuckie's right arm. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right arm. Then he tickle Chuckie's right hand. "You enjoying this, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right hand.

Then he tickle Chuckie's left leg. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left leg. Chuckie giggled. Then he tickle Chuckie's left foot. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left foot. Then he tickle Chuckie's right leg. "I know, little guy. It is so soft." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right leg. Chuckie giggled.

Then he tickle Chuckie's right foot. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right foot. Then he lay Chuckie down and began to tickle Chuckie's tummy. "I know, little guy. It tickles." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz turned Chuckie around and tickle his back. "You enjoying this, little guy." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chazz picked yellow approximately marabou feather and began to tickle Chuckie's head with it. "I know, little guy. You loved that." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. Then he tickle Chuckie's face. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's ears. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's ears. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's ears. Then he tickle Chuckie's nose. "I know, Chuckie. It is so soft." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's nose. Chuckie giggled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's nose. Then Chazz tickle Chuckie's chin. "You enjoying this, little guy." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's chin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's chin. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz tickle Chuckie's left arm. "I know, little guy. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left arm. Chuckie giggled. Then he tickle Chuckie's left hand. "I know, little guy. It tickles." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left hand. Then he tickle Chuckie's right arm.

"You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right arm. Then he tickle Chuckie's right hand. "You enjoying this, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right hand. Then he tickle Chuckie's left leg. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left leg. Chuckie giggled. Then he tickle Chuckie's left foot. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left foot. Then he tickle Chuckie's right leg. "I know, little guy. It is so soft." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right leg. Chuckie giggled.

Then he lay Chuckie down and began to tickle Chuckie's tummy. "I know, little guy. It tickles." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz turned Chuckie around and tickle his back. "You enjoying this, little guy." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz picked lemon small marabou feather up and this time he began to slowly stroke Chuckie's face. "You loved that, little guy." He said as he continued stroke Chuckie's face. Then at night, it's, bedtime for Chuckie and Chazz carried Chuckie in one arm and bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and blue feather in the other.

Chazz took Chuckie to his room, changed his diaper and before he put his son to bed he began to tickle Chuckie's tummy with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "I know, little guy. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Then he put Chuckie to bed, picked blue feather up, moved it towards Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows and slowly stroke his eyes and eyebrows." There you go, Chuckie. Just go to sleep." Chazz said as he continued stroke Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows. Chuckie is falling asleep. Chazz kissed him goodnight, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The End!


End file.
